Wammy's House Drabbles
by MaliciousGod
Summary: Just a collection of random drabbles from Wammy's house in no particular order. MelloxMatt NearxMello
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Ok, well this is basically just gonna be a bunch of random drabbles. I know this one is bad but they'll get better, I promise. So yeah, I just decided to write this after I reread Death Note again, it's inspired by one of the fashback picture things from book 7. And I know I should be writing L: The Beginning and I'm not exactly sure why I'm not but I'll continue it at some point. _**

**_Enjoy :D _**

"Wow, Near! One hundred percent again! You're so smart!" One of the many people surrounding the boy commented. That girl has had a huge crush on Near her entire life but despite the girl's best efforts at getting Near's attention, he could really care less about her. From what I could tell, Near had no interest in a relationship. Especially not with her.

"How do you do that?" A boy in the crowd asks. Near pays everyone little attention even though nearly the entire orphanage was surrounding him.

The only person who wasn't around the young genius was me. I glance down at my test once again. There was a big 99% written in red pen and circled. Next to it was a smiley face the teacher had drawn to show how well I had done.

I bet Near's smiley was bigger.

I take the paper and tear it in two before crumpling it up, throwing it to the ground and stomping on it with my leather boot. Leaving the crushed paper on the ground, I run up to my room to get some chocolate before I kill that boy.

_Yes, chocolate will calm me down. Chocolate is good._

The sweet chocolate does manage to stop me from killing the albino but I don't think any amount of chocolate could have stopped me from unleashing my rage on my room. I tear the entire room apart and by the time I've calmed down it looked like a tornado had ripped through the room.

Matt will be pissed.

**_Ya, it will get better after this one! I've got the next few written so I'll update really soon!_**

**_Review! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: I hope this one is better than the first one :D Sorry I took so long to update when I said I would update soon, I've been really busy and didn't have my computer but anyway, I've finally got the time to post this! This chapter is about Mello again because he's my favorite and I wanted to write him freaking out :D Enjoy!_**

"What do you mean no chocolate?" I scream at the lady behind the counter. She looked slightly frightened.

"I'm sorry, Mello, there's none left..." She says shakily.

"I know you're not serious!" I yell. By now the entire lunchroom had gone silent and all heads were turned in my direction.

"We... we forgot to order more and... someone took the last of it..." She stutters. I lean over the counter and grab the collar of the woman's shirt.

"Well then _get some!_" I snarl at her. I feel the woman shaking slightly in my grip as she tries to speak.

"It takes one day to get here..."

"I don't care! _I want my chocolate!_" I enunciate each word carefully so that she can see just how serious I am.

"Mello, it's not her fault" I let go of the shirt and turn to see who was speaking. It was Roger.

"It was your fault, wasn't it?" I scream, losing sight of all rational thought.

"No-" But before he can finish speaking I interrupt the man with a punch straight to the jaw. There is a gasp from the crowd and people quickly start to whisper. Roger looks at me sternly before grabbing my arm. I try to pull away but the man is much stronger than he looks and my efforts are useless.

"Get the fuck off of me you fucking idiot!" I scream at the man and try to pull my arm from his grip unsuccessfully. I kick at his legs but Roger still won't let go.

"Be quiet, Mello! You are in _big_ trouble!" He yells back at me and drags me away for my punishment.

_**Well there it is, hopefully this time I will actually update soon :D The next chapter will probably be in Near's POV**_

_**Review! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Sorry for the long update! I'll try and get better with that. But anyway, I tried to write in Near's POV but it's pretty hard. Near is really boring so I can't make him do anything fun! DX I'll probably write more about Mello and Matt. But I promised I would write about Near so here it is :D_**

I sit at my desk, sitting next to me was Mello who was the only one in the class taking notes. The teacher was speaking quickly but Mello was writing even faster. He was reaching the end of his notebook and would soon need a new one. I don't own a notebook, I have no need for one. When someone says something, the information stays safe in my mind in an area where I could reach it whenever I wish.

The bell rings, marking the end of the school day. For me, this meant I was now allowed to play with my toys. For Mello, this meant it was time to begin today's study session. I felt bad for him. I also felt an emotion I recognized as guilt. He had to spend so much time studying because of me. I stand up and step over to his desk where he was finishing writing on his paper.

"I'm busy, Near" Mello says, annoyed. He puts the period at the end of his sentence and walks away, leaving me alone. I sigh, could he at least give me a chance to apologise?

**_AN: Hope that wasn't too bad :D This time I swear I'll update soon!_**

**_And thanks to my awesome reviewers! Stormygio, Saints and sailors and Near. You guys are awesome! XD_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: Two updates in one day! :D Never thought that would happen! Hope you enjoy! :D_**

"What the hell!" I toss the game controller violently to the ground. I had failed my _second attempt _at passing this boss! I rarely even fail the first attempt, _never _the second. Who the hell made this game in the first place? It is clearly rigged so that you can't win! I hear Mello's laughter from the other side of the room.

"What's wrong, Matt?" Mello asks with fake concern.

"Shut up!" I scream and reach for the controller again.

"Lost your first game?"

"No!" But Mello only laughs harder and takes a bite of chocolate. I try again, but once again, I see the man on the screen fall to the ground, dead. I throw the controller to the ground again and frantically search around for the game case. I find it lying on the ground with some others that I was too lazy to put away. I grab it and scan the back of it until I find the information I need.

"What are you doing, Matt?" Mello asks curiously.

"I'm calling them, _that's _what I'm doing!" I yell and grab the phone from my back pocket. I dial the number that was given on the back of the game, pounding each number with enough force to break it.

"Why?" Mello asks.

"Because it's _rigged!"_

I put the phone to my ear and hear it ring for a few seconds before an automated voice greets me. What the hell am I doing? I shut the phone and return to my game, pretending it never happened but Mello seemed to be getting a lot of enjoyment from it. After a few more attempts and a few more violent outbursts, I finally pass it.

**Later**

"So, you _seriously _passed it on your _first try?"_ My friend asks me, astonished.

"Of course I did! It was easy!"

"Wow! But I guess I'm not surprised, could you help me pass it?"

"Hell no! Do it yourself!"

**_AN: That must be a really tough game! XD Hope you guys liked it! :D I'll try and update soon!_**

**_Review! :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: Yay! Another update! :D Here's a chapter with Mello and Matt because Near is just so hard to write DX _**

**_Enjoy!_**

"Matt..." Mello's timid voice asked next to me. Wait, timid? That can't be right. I pause my game to look over at Mello who was fidgeting nervously next to me.

"Something up, Mello?" I ask curiously. If there was one thing I knew about Mello, he never gets nervous. _Ever._

_This must be serious. _

"Erm... Yeah" He answers. I wait a few seconds but he doesn't continue.

"Well? Spit it out"

"Matt... Well... I think I'm gay..." He tells me, staring down at his hands. That's what the big deal was about? I almost laugh as I unpause the game and continue to kill the zombies on the screen.

"Cool"

"That's it? You don't seem very surprised" This time I can't stop myself from laughing.

"Mello, everyone already knows that!" I say between my laughter.

"How could anyone possibly know?" He yells.

"Mels, seriously! When was the last time you looked in a mirror? You get mistaked for a chick on a _daily basis!" _

"What's that supposed to mean!" I lean over and kiss Mello on the cheek.

"It means you're my little girl, Melsy"

"You ever call me Melsy again, you die" My smile only widens.

"But I can still call you my little girl, right?"

**_AN: Hope you liked it! :D And thanks to my reviewers Saints and sailors and Cole-Hyuuga! :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: Updating again! :D Another chapter with Mello and Matt, hope you like it! :D I'll probably try and write the next chapter with Near again but it might end up being Mello or Matt again cause they're just funner :P_**

I rapidly push the buttons on my DS, the game was getting pretty difficult as it went on but nothing I couldn't handle.

But suddenly, as I'm about to pass the level, something horrifying appears on the screen. Something so utterly terrifying that I'm forced to drop my nearly completed game to the floor and stumble backwards directly into Mello.

"Ow! What the fuck, Matt!" Mello yells as the bar of chocolate he was eating falls to the ground.

"Th-there's a-a..." I stutter but I am unable to finish my sentence. The horror was just too much to handle.

"What?"

"A sp-spider!" I finish after a few seconds, watching the tiny creature crawl all over my beautiful navy blue DS.

"A spider? Really, Matt?" Mello says in an irritated tone but I can barely hear him. The spider was staring straight at me with its tiny, spider eyes. I stumble back again, trying to get as far away from it as possible, but of course, Mello is in the way. But then, I feel something even worse than the mini devil watching me from atop my game system. I feel it being squished below my foot. Suddenly, the thought of the spider completely evaporates from my mind.

"Holy shit! Mello, I'm so sorry! It was an accident! I swear I'll go get you a new one right away!" But it was too late.

"...You know what, Matt. I think I will help you" Mello says but I know better than to believe that. It is _Mello _after all.

"No, please Mello! I'll get you another bar of chocolate!" I beg and fall to the ground as the one I'd been leaning on steps away. "Please!" I beg again but there was no stopping him.

"It's just a harmless little spider, see! It can't hurt you" He says.

_Here it comes._

I have to avert my eyes as Mello stomps down on my beautiful game, but I can still hear the horrible cracking sound as it splits in two. "There, it's dead"

I peek my eyes out from their hiding spot behind my hand and see the game in two pieces, fuzzy gray screens smeared with spider guts.

"No!" I scream and run to my horribly abused game.

"Now that _that's _taken care of, I'm going to go get some more chocolate" The door slams and I'm left alone to mourn my dead DS.

_It was so young..._

_I only bought it three days ago when he smashed my last one... _

**_AN: Haha, I'm afraid of spiders so therefore Matt is too now (Sorry Matt XD) I decided to write this after my best friends little brother stepped on his DS (Or took it and tore it in half... I can't remember which one :P Either way it's broken now) so I hope you liked it :D Thanks to my reviewers Stormygio and Saints ans sailors! You guys rule! :D_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: Another update! :D My friend wanted me to write a chapter with Light in it so I finally found a way to put him in :D Anyway, it's in Nears POV. _**

**_Enjoy! :D_**

I look up at the bright, rainbow coloured sign on the front of the building. It read 'Sweet Treats' and from what I could tell, it was the best candy shop within the city limits. Perhaps if I bought Mello the best chocolate I could find, there would be a chance, however slight, that he would consider forgiving me for whatever I have done to him to make him despise me so much.

_It was worth a try._

As I step into the building, I immediately notice the man paying at the counter. He had about ten bags stuffed full, lying on the counter as he reached into his wallet to grab some money.

_Who on earth eats that much sweets?_

Only one person comes to mind.

There was something very suspicious about the man, something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Maybe it was that charming smile on his face, the way he spoke to the man behind the counter, maybe it was his perfect golden brown hair or his flawless clothing. Whatever it was, I don't like it.

This man cannot be trusted.

Listening intently to the conversation between the two men, I step over to the section of chocolate and grab one of the more expensive looking ones.

"Sure is a lot of sweets you got there, sure you can eat it all?" The worker asks as the man hands over a large wad of cash.

"Oh, no, these aren't for me. I could never eat this much candy! It's for my friend. I'm not usually the one to buy his candy, I don't really support his eating habits, but without his sugar he can get a bit... strange... It's a situation I would rather avoid" He explains to the other man as he begins to gather his bags.

"I see. You better get these over to him quick then!"

"I will, thanks!" I instantly turn my head around and pretend to be inspecting the chocolate.

Just as I was certain the suspicious man had left, I feel someone stand next to me. It was the man. His hand reaches over and hands me another expensive looking bar of chocolate from off the shelf.

"Try this one, my friend really loves it and he knows his sweets" He still had that charming smile on his face but anyone with half a brain could tell he was hiding something behind it.

_Or was it only me...? _

I don't take the chocolate from him. Instead I say "I believe there is a 95% chance that you are a serial killer or a criminal of some kind. I also believe there is a 90% chance that you are in fact Kira. You do realise these percentages are high enough to bring you to jail, correct?"

The man's smile fades instantly. But after a few seconds, it returns, as I expected. "Aren't you a bit young to be sending people to prison?"

"Perhaps I am young but that is no reason to underestimate me, as you can see, after knowing you for less than a minute I have already discovered your deepest secret. You know this is true and this has already happened to you before, has it not? Either way, I recommend leaving before I actually do send you to prison"

I smirk slightly as the man makes his decision and walks away with his ten bags.

"By any chance can I have your name?" He calls back as he's about to step through the door.

"No you cannot, Kira" I call back to him.

"I'm not Kira" Are his last words before he steps outside, never to be seen again. There was no need to do anything about it, L already has him, shouldn't be much longer before he gets proof. I grab a few of the chocolate bars Kira had recommended and leave the store.

Mello will love it.

**_AN: This one was longer then my other chapters :D Hope you liked it! _**

**_Thanks to my reviewers Stormygio and xXGilbert-BeilschmidtXx! :D _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: Okay, here is another Mello freak out chapter. Enjoy! :D_**

I step into my room, already knowing what to expect. I had a folded test in my back pocket, I had received 97% on mine. The second the door opened a thick book was thrown and crashed directly into my knee. There is a second of pain but it disappears as fast as it comes when I see the next item being thrown.

"Holy crap, Mello! That's mine!" I scream and start to run to the flying disk but my forgotten injured knee trips me and I tumble to the ground. I am forced to sit and watch in pain as the disk crashes into the wall and shatters into a thousand pieces. "No!" I scream as another one is thrown just like the first. I manage to crawl over to the broken games and I pick up one of the larger pieces. There was a clear RE on the piece on a golden background. "Mello! You broke Resident Evil 5 _gold edition! _Do you know how long it took me to _get _that game?" I scream.

"Shut up, Matt! I don't fucking care!" Mello screams and tosses another disk.

"Fuck, Mello! That's _Black Ops!_"

"Matt, I said _shut up!_" But then, on a table, I see an opportunity. An opportunity in the form of a half-eaten chocolate bar. I grab the chocolate bar and hold it in front of my face. Mello stops dead in his tracks, my Left4Dead game frozen in his hands. "You wouldn't dare" He snarls.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" I say and bring the bar of chocolate to my mouth.

"Drop it" He growls.

"Drop my game" I counter. The boy growls and lets the game fall to the ground, unbroken. I carefully set the chocolate back down on the table. "Are you calm now?" I ask. He nods slowly, glaring at me. "Alright, you owe me three games"

"In that case, you owe me three chocolates"

"What? But I didn't eat your chocolate!"

"And I didn't eat your games but you don't see me complaining"

**_AN: Haha, hope you guys liked it :) Thanks to my reviewer Saints and sailors! :D_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: Another update today XD This is pretty random, Enjoy! :D_**

Today was my favourite day of the year. The one day where I was guaranteed a new toy every time. Yes, today is Christmas and yes, I love it.

I look over at the large, decorated tree, surrounded by children searching for the gift with their name printed on it. I wait until the crowd subsides and all the children are playing with their gifts to get mine. Under the tree, I see one single gift. I grab it and look it over. Near was written on the front, it was a perfect rectangular prism wrapped in red and green striped paper.

_Yes, exactly what I asked for. _

I excitedly tear open the paper. I can't wait to play with my brand new... Ballerina Barbie.

_This can't be right._

I stare down at the blond doll, it clearly read Ballerina Barbie. What was Roger thinking? I scan the room and spot the old man in a corner, happily watching the children play with their new toys. I walk over to Roger, Barbie in hand.

Roger smiles down at me. "Do you like it?"

"Roger" I address the older man in a serious tone. "I clearly stated on my Christmas list, that this year for Christmas, I wanted a _Princess Barbie"_

"Yeah" He replies, his smile fading.

"_This, _is a _Ballerina Barbie"_

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters. I am the smartest student in this orphanage, if things continue this way, I will become the new L. Is it too much to ask that on Christmas I receive the _correct gift?"_

"I guess not..." I hand the unopened doll to Roger.

"You will return this immediately, I expect the correct doll by the end of the day" I tell him.

"Okay, I'll try..." He says and quickly leaves to get me my Barbie.

_Yes, I love Christmas. _

**_AN: Yeah, I have no idea where this came from XD But whatever, this was fun to write so I don't really care :P_**

**_Review! :D_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN: I'm not sure what to say here... Whatever, enjoy! :D_**

Today was the day. Today we were really gonna do it. After all this time, after all this waiting, it was finally happening.

I could clearly remember on the way here, Matt's many pleads and begs to turn around and to not do it. But now that it was happening, there was no turning back.

_Operation chocolate heist is a go. _

After spending about ten minutes in the convenience store, scanning the place for any security cameras and making sure the worker didn't notice us, we were finally ready. I nonchalantly look through the many brands of chocolate and quickly glance over at Matt. He looks at me and gives me a quick nod. I nod back to the red-head to show him I had received the signal and then turn my attention to the man working at the store. The man didn't even seem to notice our existence.

Keeping my eyes glued to the worker, I feel around for a bar of chocolate. Once I feel the familiar shape below my fingers I immediately grab it and shove it down my pants.

The man pays no attention.

"Willy Wonka is in the building" I whisper to Matt.

"What?"

"Go!" I yell under my breath and we both head for the door.

_Yes! We're home free!_

With a great sense of accomplishment, I step out into the fresh air, quickly followed by Matt.

"Yes! We did it!" I cheer excitedly. We actually did it!

"Oh shit..." Matt says, sounding suddenly frightened.

"What?" I ask but then I hear it too. The sound of sirens in the distance.

"Oh my god, Mello, that guy must have called the cops! We're going to jail! This is all _your _fault!" He screams in a panic. I sigh as the amateur bolts back into the store and drops two dollars on the counter, shouting frantic apologies at the shocked man.

"Matt! The entire point of _stealing _something is to _not pay for it" _I inform him when he returns.

"Mello! The entire point of _not going to jail _is to _not steal anything! _How are we gonna explain this to the fucking cops, Mello?"

"The cops aren't coming for us, dumbass!" Just as I say this, the cop car we had heard in the distance drives into view. And then it drives out of view, the sound fading right away. "See! They're not after us!"

"_Because _I payed for the chocolate" He tells me. "You should really be thanking me, I got us out of a pretty bad situation"

_Sometimes, I wonder what the hell I see in this idiot_.

"Now let's go before we get in trouble. And consider yourself lucky that _I _payed for that chocolate, it really should have been you"

_Ah, that's right. He buys the chocolate. _

**_AN: If you didn't figure this out already, this would be Matt and Mellos very first attempt at stealing something :) Hope you liked it :D_**

**_Thanks to my awesome reviewers Stormygio and Saints and sailors! :D_**

**_Review and you can be my best friend :3_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN: Sorry for not updating yesterday! (Or technically, the past two days since it's past midnight...) I slept over at my best friends house :) He just got a new Guitar Hero XD We have the hyperspeed cheat on and we refuse to take it off because we're just that pro XD Anyway, hope you guys like the chapter! :D_**

"Matt, I'm out of chocolate. Go buy me some" I order the boy as I finish off the last of the chocolate.

"I'm busy..." He mutters, only half paying attention. He had just gotten a new game and like every time he does, he was completely sucked into it. That's why I hated when he got new games. Is it too much to ask that he has his attention focused on me at all times? I'm sure I am more entertaining than a black box attached to a TV.

"I don't care. Go get me my chocolate"

"If you want it so bad, go get it yourself" I sure as hell won't be doing that! Why should I when I've got a perfectly good Matt to do it for me? His legs aren't broken! If he would just get off his lazy ass and buy me my chocolate we wouldn't have a problem!

"Matt, just go buy me my chocolate!"

"Mello! I said I'm busy!"

"All you're doing is walking around some wasteland!"

"It's after the apocalypse! I'm looking for my nest mission!"

"It's not real! My chocolate problem _is!" _

"Yes, but I _care _about the game, unlike your chocolate problem"

"I've got a fucking gun in the other room, Matt. I swear-"

"We both know you won't do anything" He interrupts me, still walking through the damn desert or whatever.

"I'll shut off your-"

"Autosave" He replies immediately with a smirk.

_Shit... I'm running out of threats... _

"Matt, buy me my chocolate or no sex tonight"

"... I'll be back in five"

_Works every time. _

**_AN: If anyone cares, the game Matt was playing was Fallout 3 XD It's actually pretty fun :D Well, hope you guys liked it! And thanks to my new best friends Saints and sailors and Stormygio for reviewing! :D_**

**_Seriously, people! Review! :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN: Haha, I am currently watching an insanely stupid movie. I'm moving soon and it's one of the only few movies left unpacked, I already watched the other two about ten times so I guess I'm stuck with this XD But whatever, enjoy! :D_**

I wake up in a fit of coughing. I had fallen asleep early that night and I seriously needed some sleep.

Suddenly, I notice the sound of the TV blaring. I twist myself around to see Matt, wearing nothing but a pair of gray boxers, lounging on top of the covers next to me. He held a cigarette expertly between his lips and was watching the small TV.

"You okay, Mels?" He asks, not even bothering to look at me as he blows a cloud of smoke into my face.

"What the fuck, Matt! What time is it?" I yell.

"One" He answers, not really caring that he just woke me up at _one in the fucking morning! _

"I thought I told you _not _to smoke in the bed!"

"You were asleep, I didn't think you'd care"

"Well I _do! _It stinks up the sheets and it's _fucking annoying!" _

He doesn't respond, he just stares at the too loud television.

"Wait, how often do you do this?" I demand.

"Every night, you haven't seemed to notice 'til now"

"Get out of here, Matt"

"Why?" He asks, suddenly interested in me instead of the TV.

"Fuck, Matt, you're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"What? Why!"

"I said you're sleeping on the fucking couch! Now go!"

"Fine!" He yells and storms out of the room, muttering the words "I'll show you..." angrily under his breath. But I could care less about what he says.

I grab the remote from the table, click the power button and slam it back down so hard that the batteries fall out and roll to the ground. I shove my head back into the pillow and fall back asleep immediately.

This time, I wake up peacefully. Alone in the bed, no TV, no guy in his underwear blowing smoke at me. Yes, it was nice.

After enjoying the peace for a few more seconds, I leave the bedroom to go grab some chocolate. But as I step into the living room, I immediately notice something that had not been there the day before.

In the middle of the room, made out of couch cushions and blankets, was a fort. The type most people make at the age of eight or so. A piece of paper that read 'MELLO NOT ALLOWED!' in big bold letters was taped to one of the cushions.

"Yeah, you really got me..." I mumble, slightly irritated.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... Last time you kick me to the couch!" He responds tiredly and crawls out from the fort.

"Yeah, great job, Matt. Now clean this up" I tell him and head for the kitchen.

"You do it! You were the one that made me sleep here!"

"Can't" I tell him and grab a bar of chocolate.

"Why not?"

"Well, the sign clearly states I'm not allowed" I tell him with a smirk as I take a bite from my chocolate.

"... Dammit!" He replies after a few seconds and cleans up the fort on his own.

_I may not be able to beat Near, but Matt is just too easy._

**_AN: Yeah, I'm not sure how good this is but I really don't care XD I wanted to write this. Thanks to my best friend Jake (Or Matt, as he prefers to be called since he is practically the living version of him XD Seriously, they have so much in common that it's kinda scary... He even has the four year seperation thing down XD) for the idea for this chapter. Yes XD We built forts yesterday because we're just that awesome! XD Anyway, enough about that! Hope you guys liked the chapter! :D_**

**_Plz review! :D_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_AN: Oh my god I am so sorry for the late update! DX I swear I haven't forgotten about you guys! I've been so insanely busy I haven't even had my computer in forever! DX Well anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter and hopefully I'll be able to update it soon :D_**

I hold up my phone, I had already dialled Matt's number but I couldn't bring myself to press the talk button.

Matt was out for the day, he wouldn't be back until late tonight. I try to push the button but I just couldn't do it. It would be too humiliating.

I shut the phone and set it back on the table, staring at it. Is there anyone else I could ask? Anyone? I open my phone again and search through my contact list, suddenly realising I only had two contacts. The first was Matt, the second was Roger and I was only to call him in case of an emergency. I think about it and quickly decide it wasn't an emergency.

I sigh and dial in Matt's number. I had no choice. Matt answers on the third ring.

"'Sup?" He answers.

"Hey, Matt"

"Mello!" He sounded pleased to hear me. "Why are you calling? Couldn't take another second of life without hearing my voice?"

"Shut up! I need your help..." I mumble.

"You need my what?"

"What do you think, dumbass?"

"I know what you said. I don't hear that very often though, so say it again!" He demands.

"Why the fuck should I?"

"If you don't I won't help you"

"Fine... I need your help..." I mutter angrily.

"_Little louder"_

"Shut up and just help me!"

"_What's the magic word?" _He taunts. I should have just called Roger...

"The magic word is _just fucking do it!" _I scream at him.

"Fine, what do you need?" I pause before answering, still unsure of whether or not I should say it.

"How do you use the microwave...?" I ask the question in a low voice. Suddenly Matt bursts into laughter and I have to hold the phone away from my ear so I'm not deafened by it.

"Seriously? You can't use the microwave?" He asks through laughter.

"Shut up! You always did it for me!" I defend myself pathetically.

"And you call me a dumbass!"

"Shut the fuck up and tell me how it works!"

"Mello, all you have to do is put in the time and press start!"

"Well how the fuck am I supposed to know how long to put it in for?" I knew this would happen! God I feel like an idiot!

"Just read the instructions" I grab the can of soup I had taken out and read the side. It read 2-3 minutes.

"Okay" I grumble.

"What? No thanks?"

"No"

"Okay, is that everything then?"

"Umm... Matt...?"

"Yes?"

"How do I open the can...?"

**_AN: Hope you liked the chapter and I will try my best to update again soon! :D Sorry, this is kinda turning into a full Mello and Matt fic but I have an excuse! I have no ideas for Near. I know, lame excuse T_T But at the latest I'll try and have a Near chapter out by his birthday! _**

**_Thanks to my amazing reviewers Stormygio, Natalie River and xXGilbert-BeilschmidtXx! You guys are the best! :D_**

**_Plz review! :P_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_AN: Yay, another update! :D And to Stormygio, I'm sad to say that I have NOT been sucked into the world of Death Note :( I can always hope though, right? :D Well, anyway, on with the chapter! :D _**

"Mello?" Near addresses me as I am attempting to read. "You do realise that if you continue to treat Matt in the way you are currently it is highly likely he will leave you" I tighten my fists around the hardcover novel in anger.

"Shut the fuck up, Near! Matt would never leave me!" I yell at him although I can hear the truth in his words. Would Matt really leave me?

"I just thought this information would be valuable to you, you may use it how you choose" The boy shrugs and returns to his Transformers.

I try to keep reading but I can't. This was ridiculous! Matt means everything to me, he couldn't leave me, right?

_Right...?_

I step into the room I share with Matt, prepared to do whatever it takes to win back the gamer I never lost.

"Hey Mels" He greets me as he plays video games. "Are you going back out? I'm almost outta smokes" He tells me, already knowing my answer. But I was determined.

"Of course, Mattykins! I'll go get you some smokes right now!" I say in an attempt at cheerfulness. I try to smile but I knew that my fake smiles always look just creepy.

He freezes and then looks over at me.

"You're serious?" He asks, more a statement then a question.

"Of course I am! I'll be back in a few minutes! Good luck on your game!" Matt blinks at me, confused.

"Alright... Good..."

"Love you, Mattykins!" I call to him before I leave, sighing in relief as I close the door, my smile automatically fading.

I return in a few minutes with some packs of smokes I had bought with _my own _money! Greedy bastard! I plaster the smile back on my face as I step in the room and hand him the smokes, not tossing them at him as I normally would.

"Thanks..." He says.

"No problem, is there anything else you want?" I force the question out. I had done enough for him but this was what I had to do.

"How about a sandwich?" He asks.

"Sure!" I roll my eyes as I turn around and go make him a sandwich.

"That everything?"

"Hmm... Modern Warfare 3 will be out soon. So how 'bout fifty bucks?" I force my hand into my wallet and pull out fifty dollars.

"_Now _is that everything?"

"This fifty is kinda lonely... How 'bout another?"

_Screw you!_

"Sure" I hand the red-head another fifty.

"Okay, I think that's everything"

_It fucking better be!_

"So... Wanna have sex now?" I ask as politely as I can manage.

"Nah" He says and sticks his new hundred dollars into his jean pockets.

"No?"

"No"

"Why not?" I demand, trying to keep the irritation out of my voice. He's never refused that offer before.

"Sorry, I can't cheat on Mello. You may look like him but if you were really my Mello, I would be smokeless, sandwichless and broke right now"

Suddenly, I realise something.

_Near was wrong._

_I was right. _

_I was right! _Matt wasn't gonna leave me after all! Matt loves _me! Me! I was right!_

"Matt, get off your lazy ass and fuck me now!" I demand, my smile disappearing immediately.

"Anything for you, Mello"

**_AN: Haha, I know that in most of my chapters Matt is an idiot XD But now that he's grown up he sure isn't! If you didn't notice, Mello was just PLAYED! XD Matt got the smokes, the sandwich and the hundred dollars and then he distracted Mello so he completely forgot XD I probably didn't need to explain that but whatever, I got nothing else to write here :P_**

**_Thanks to Stormygio for reviewing! :D _**

**_Review! :D_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_AN: Yup, another update :D Hmm... Got nothing to say here so I'll just let you read the chapter now :)_**

I wake up with an extreme craving for chocolate. It wasn't a problem, we're fully stocked at the moment. I groggily step out of bed and head for our small kitchen. I open the fridge where I usually keep my chocolate and find it empty.

_Not a single bar of chocolate._

_Nothing!_

I slam the fridge shut and open it again, hoping the chocolate will magically appear. It doesn't.

_But we just bought chocolate! I know I didn't eat it already! _

I close the fridge again and begin to search the cupboards but they were empty as well. My breath starts to come faster and I find myself hyperventilating slightly.

_Where the fuck is my chocolate?_

"Matt!" I yell out, deciding that he must be the culprit. "Matt! Get the fuck in here!" I scream but there was no response. _The bastard must still be sleeping!_

"Mail Jeevas, get up_ now!" _I step into the bedroom and find the bed to be abandoned.

_Where the fuck is he? He was there when I got up, right? Actually, I don't remember... Was he there...? _

"Matt! Shit, now I have to go buy chocolate! I _swear _you will regret this!" I scream at him and head for the door. But when I grab the doorknob it refused to twist. Finally, after assaulting it with swears and my foot I manage to get the door open. I step out into the hallway but instead of going through the door I walk into a brick wall.

"-The fuck?" I grab my now bruised nose. "_What the fuck is going on?" _I turn back and see that the windows are also blocked off with bricks.

I begin to search around the place in a panic, getting the belief in my head that if I can find just one piece of chocolate, everything would be okay.

But as I'm searching around for the chocolate, everything suddenly disappears. I blink and the place that a few seconds ago had been my home is now a heaven-like place surrounded by enormous bars of chocolate. My eyes widen as I gaze at the beauty in front of me. Everything that had just happend was already forgotten.

_Where do I start? _

I focus my eyes on one delicious looking milk chocolate a few feet away and begin to run to it. But when my hand is just an inch away, the chocolate floats up to the sky, out of reach. I run to the next closest one and find it holds the same fate as the first. As I dart to the next one I hear a scream coming from my own mouth. The same happens again. Now all the chocolate bars were floating into the sky.

"Mattie!" I call out. "_Maaattiiee! Where are you?" _

"Mello!" I hear Matt's voice call back to me.

"Matt! Where are you?" I yell, uselessly trying to grab at the chocolate.

"It's all gone, Mattie... It's all... All gone! Matt! Help!"

"Mello! Wake up!" I hear him say.

"What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, I blink and find myself lying on our bed, being hugged to Matt's chest.

"Matt! All the... All the cho-"

"It's okay, Mels! You just had the dream again!" He tells me.

"But... It's all gone!"

"The chocolate is fine, Mello! It's just a dream! It's not real!"

"But I saw it!"

"Shh... Everything's alright, Mels. The chocolate is still in the fridge" He tells me in a soothing voice.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure, Mello. I wasn't gonna hide it 'til tomorrow"

**_AN: Well... I still have nothing to say here... I kinda just wrote this chapter cause I was bored... Hope you liked it! :D_**

**_Thanks again to Stormygio for reviewing! :D_**

**_Anyone who reviews will... Well you'll get a shout out in the next chapter! Is that not enough? C'mon... Plz :3_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_AN: Oh my god I am so happy right now! :D I'm getting teddies of Matt, Mello, L and Near! My super amazing friend is making them for me as a late birthday present (Which coincidentally I will be receiving on Near's birthday) YAY! :D SO HAPPY! :D_**

**_Anyway, sorry for the super short chapter! DX I currently have a shortage of ideas but decided to update anyway :P I had the idea for this and figured I might as well write it, I got nothing better right now :P The next chapter will hopefully be better :)_**

"Hey, Mello?" Matt asks during one of the few times he wasn't playing video games. He was probably just bored and wanted something to do. I sigh, not in the mood to entertain him.

"Yeah?"

"You said that after we die we go to heaven or something, right?" He asks me. I roll my eyes.

"No, Matt. I said we're going to hell. Or at least I am"

"Why would you go to hell?" I glance over at him, he seemed to genuinely mean it.

"Seriously? Have you not met me?"

"I've met you, you seem pretty great to me"

"Matt, I've _killed _people! I'm definitely going to hell! You probably won't though"

"Well if you go to hell, I'm coming with you"

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?" He demands.

"Because if you're there it can't be considered hell, can it?"

**_AN: Yup, that's it! I know it's not that good :P And insanely short :P But whatever, next chapter will be longer :)_**

**_Thanks to Saints and sailors and xXGilbert-BeilschmeidtXx for reviewing! :D_**

**_All it takes is one little review to make an insane fangirl smile :3_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_AN: Hey! :D Yes, I'm updating again! :D I'm trying to update as often as possible! Sorry to all you Near fans but this is another Mello and Matt chapter, I only have one idea for Near and I'm saving it for his birthday in a few days :) Well, enjoy the chapter! :D_**

I pull the change from my jean pocket and quickly count it.

"We only have enough money for one ice cream cone. We'll have to share" I tell Mello who was impatiently waiting for me to finish counting.

"That's fine, just get the damn ice cream!"

"Sure" I say and turn to the smiling lady who worked at the ice cream stand. "One strawberry ice cream, please" I tell her and drop all the change into her hand.

"Umm, excuse me?" Mello says. "You mean chocolate ice cream"

"No, I don't like chocolate ice cream. I want strawberry"

"I don't care. There's no way _in hell _I'm eating strawberry ice cream!"

"Then don't"

"We're fucking getting chocolate!"

"You have chocolate at home!"

"You have strawberries at home!"

"No I don't!"

"Whatever, I don't have chocolate _ice cream _at home!"

"I don't have strawberries _or _strawberry ice cream at home"

"I don't give a fuck! We're getting chocolate ice cream and that's all there is to it!"

"No!" I knew I was losing this fight, nobody wins against Mello. He was determined to win no matter how tiny the battle.

"Matt, we are getting chocolate ice cream" I could hear the finality in his voice and decide it was time to give up.

"Fine, have it your way" I say. "Can you change that to chocolate?"

"Absolutely" The lady says, looking more at Mello than me, she seemed almost frightened. She quickly hands me a cone of chocolate ice cream.

"Hand it over"

"No, you got your way with the flavour so at the very least I should get first bite" I tell him.

"Fine, just make it quick"

I lick the ice cream slowly and seductively, taunting Mello as he stared at it longingly.

"That's enough! Give it, _now!"_

"Sure" I say and stretch out my arm so he could take it. But right as he extends his arm I _accidentally _let the ice cream slip between my fingers and fall to the ground. "Oops, I dropped it. Guess you can't have any" I tell him, smirking.

"Fuck you"

_Way better than ice cream. _

**_AN: To be honest I actually hate ice cream. I don't really like anything sweet and (Don't kill me Mello! DX) that includes chocolate. But I wrote a chapter about ice cream anyway :P Hope you guys liked it! :D_**

**_Thanks to Saints and sailors, xXGilbert-BeilschmeidtXx and Stormygio for reviewing! :D_**

**_Review and you can have this slice of cheese! :D (You can't actually have it, it's mine, but you get the idea! :D)_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: I'm back! Miss me? :3 I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in forever! If anyone is still reading this I appreciate it. But anyways, this chapter is completely random... I was just thinking about songs that would fit all the DN characters and now I've got this really weird Mello and Near drabble... Well either way, I hope it's slightly amusing, even if Near is a bit OOC [Or more than a bit]... The songs are Play With Me by Extreme and Milkshake by Good Night Nurse.**_

I was on my way to the library when I hear something that provokes me to come to a complete stop. My eyes flicker toward the door, Near's door. The door that music was blasting from at full volume. I look over the room number again. This couldn't be Near's room. Why would Near be listening to music? And why so loud?

I take a curious step toward the door and grab the doorknob. Was Near finally assigned a roommate? Was he given a new room? I open the door, making sure to do it slowly and silently. As if anyone would hear me anyway over the deafening music.

Peeking through the crack of the door, I see something I thought I'd never see in all my life.

"_Do. You. Want. To. Play?_" I watch Near sing at the top of his lungs, wearing nothing but his underwear and using an empty water bottle as a microphone. "_Ring around the Rosie! Hopscotch, Monopoly! Red light, green light, G. I. Joes and Barbies! Hide and seek! Kick the can! Cowboys and Indians! Quiffle ball, paper doll, hacky sack and hangman_!" Frozen in place, I just stand there, dumbfounded by the sight before me.

All of a sudden, I burst into laughter. In all my life, I couldn't ever remember laughing as hard as I am right now. Near spins around and sees me laughing in the doorframe.

"M-Mello...!" His surprised and embarrassed voice exclaims. He frantically grabs for his clothes and shuts off the music, leaving my laughter to be the only sound. He pulls his regular white pyjamas back on, face going red.

Finally, my laughter dies and I try to catch my breath, a wide smile plastered across his face.

"Looks like I finally win, Near"

Near gives me a confused look, "what...?"

"_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard! And they're like, it's better than yours! Damn right! It's better than yours! I could teach you but I'd have to charge!" _I sing with a smirk. "Obviously, I'm a better singer"

A tiny smile appears on the genius's face.

"Well, I'm off" I inform the albino and leave the room.

Screw the library, I need to find Matt!

_**AN: Well... I promised a Mello and Near chapter, so here it is! It may have taken awhile but it's done! Hope you liked it! :D **_

_**Thanks to Saints and sailors, LawlietOtaku, Natalie River and Stormygio for being awesome and reviewing! :D You guys are the best! **_

_**Review? :D**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN: Another chapter today! :D School was very boring today so I just wrote this drabble. This one is featuring the Birthday boy of everyones nightmares [And my fantasies] Beyond Birthday! Everyone give a cheer for jam obsessed psychopaths! I love BB :) Hope you like the chapter!**_

"Mello! Mello! It's him!" Matt's hushed voice says to me as his finger juts out in the direction of the older boy.

"No shit, Matt, I can see him" I say, my irritation showing clearly in my voice.

Lately, there's been quite a few rumours going around about Beyond, the most widely believed one being that he drinks blood. I said that it was ridiculous to actually believe he drinks blood, but Matt insisted it was true and decided he would prove it to me. So here we are, hiding behind a desk, spying on the infamous Beyond Birthday. I won't lie, the guy is creepy. I'd never admit it but he actually scares the hell out of me. But saying he drinks blood is going a little too far.

"Just watch him, Mello! You'll see!" I sigh quietly and turn my attention back to Beyond. At least this stupid argument could finally end and I can show him that I'm right. As always.

Beyond glances around the room as if to be sure he was alone. I make sure that Matt and I are hidden from his view and the raven-haired boy decides it's safe. He grabs a clear plastic bag full of a red liquid and opens it. Two of his long, pale fingers enter the bag and he soaks them in the bloody liquid. From the corner of my eye, I see the slight widening of Matt's eyes as he watched Beyond. I guess even Matt wasn't actually expecting it to be true. Beyond pulls his fingers out of the bag and licks off every drop of blood.

Trying to keep calm, I glance at the door and wonder if we could make it out without being seen. He is pretty focused on the blood... No, we can't make it. He'll definitely see us.

Beyond drinks more of the blood before stopping completely. Matt and I both freeze, going completely still. Neither of us so much as took a breath. Suddenly, the bag comes flying toward us and we're spattered in blood.

"Matt, Mello, get out of my room and don't come back" Beyond's voice orders us and I had no plans to defy the blood-drinking monster. I grab Matt's wrist and rush out of the room without looking back.

We return to our room and soon realise the _blood _that's covering us has the distinct scent of strawberries. We've been tricked.

Back in Beyond's room, a small smirk crosses the boy's face as he grabs a bottle he had hidden in his closet. He opens it and pours the coppery red liquid down his throat; fairly certain Mello and Matt wouldn't return. He could enjoy his blood in peace.

_**AN: Beyond Birthday is awesome... Very awesome XD Hope you enjoyed that chapter! :D**_

_**If you don't review Beyond will be angry... Just sayin... :P**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN: Heyy! :D I'm still here, sorry I never update this story T_T I wrote this chapter while being forced to watch The Smurfs in French in school today... This chapter is for Stormygio, as she requested me to write this! :D A long time ago... Sorry I took so long, I don't think you're reading this anymore, but if you are this is for you! And this is actually a MelloxNear chapter (Kinda weird one though...) cause everyone was asking for one. Although I doubt any of my reviewers are still reading this... I miss you guys! DX Oh right, and before I finally let you read this, I just wanna say I started a new story called Painted Bruises if anyone wants to read it :3 Enjoy the chapter! :D**_

Me, Matt and Near follow Roger into the room. He told us he wanted to show us something and assuming it was school related, I came. But as I look around the room I'm surprised to see it was full of bugs. Lots of them. All in glass cages, some big and some small.

"I'm not sure if you know this but I have a hobby of collecting insects," Roger tells us, "I think that this will give you a good opportunity to study them up close" I feel a smirk spread across my face as I remember something about my best friend.

I spin my head to look at the red-head who, sure enough, was quaking with fear. His eyes darted wildly around the room at the wide array of insects. Standing next to him was Near, twirling his snowy white hair, completely unaffected by the sight.

"Roger, can I take one out?" I ask and Matt's head instantly whips in my direction, a look of absolute terror on his face.

"Of course, just be careful and don't lose them," he warns before leaving us be. I head over to the cage that held the biggest damn spider I had ever seen. I open it and reach inside, letting the spider crawl onto my hand before taking it out.

"Mello, I really think it's best if we keep them in the cages..." Matt's shaking voice suggests and I can barely hold back my laughter. Near looks up at my terrified friend.

"Are you afraid, Matt? Fears of insects and arachnids are fairly common, but mostly among girls," Near's emotionless voice says. _Wait... is he making fun of Matt...?_

"Of course not!" He yells back defensively.

"Then I don't see a problem, Mattie. Roger said it was fine," I say teasingly and step towards him, holding the spider out to his face. His eyes widen as he looks at the creature and suddenly he runs out of the room, leaving me behind laughing.

"Mello, out of curiosity, why do you find this so funny?" Near asks. _Was he serious? God, he doesn't even know what funny is!_

Without answering, I carefully drop the spider on Near's head. As Near is reaching to get the spider off him, the arachnid crawls down the back of his shirt. "What was that for, Mello?" He asks as he reaches his hand under his shirt. I give him an annoyed look.

"That's not how you're supposed to react when you have a spider down your shirt," I inform him as he unsuccessfully tries to grab the spider, pulling up his shirt in the process and revealing some of his pale skin. His movements become more frantic but still he fails to get the spider out. For some strange reason, I found my eyes glued to the small boy. He lets out a small squeak as the spider makes it down his pants. Hs hand quickly follows and I take a step toward him. He glances up at me, hand desperately following the fast, eight-legged creature.

Without warning, I shove my hand down the white pyjama pants, causing Near's face to blush bright red.

"What are you doing...?" Near asks as my hand brushes against his bare skin. He tenses at the slight touch.

"What's it look like?" I pull the spider out from his pants and turn to put it back in its cage.

"Oh... Thank you, Mello. I'm sorry to leave so quickly but I really must be going..." He quickly excuses himself and leaves the room, leaving me all alone with the spiders and the situation in my pants.

_**AN: Well hope you liked it :3 And hopefully I will be updating this again soon! **_

_**Thanks to EchoLily for reviewing! Your comment amused me :P My apologies to both you and Near! I hope you will forgive me!**_

_**Review? Pleeaasseee? :3**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**AN: Hey! I'm updating again! :D I'm not sure if this is any good, I just wrote this in science class. But it's an update! Hopefully more will be coming soon!**_

"Maaatttieee," I say, dragging his name out sexily as I step into the room. I had changed into my best, sexiest leather. The leather I only wore when I wanted to play with my red-head.

"Yeah, Mels?" Matt responds, not even looking up from his PSP.

"Do you wanna have some fun, baby?"I ask, leaning up against the doorframe.

"Sure," he answers, not putting down the game. I wait a few seconds but he doesn't move.

"Matt!"

"Yeah yeah, after I beat this level"

"Matt! The game can wait! Your boyfriend can't!" I yell, stomping my foot in irritation.

"You can wait," I narrow my eyes. He hadn't even looked at me! _I'm sexy goddammit! _

"Don't make me break the game, Matt! You know I'll do it!" He holds up his index finger, indicating for me to wait a minute. I knew what finger I wanted to give him.

"For god's sake Matt! Is that game funner than me?" I scream this time and jump at him. I land perfectly on his lap, cause I'm just that skilled, and pull the game from his grip, tossing it in a random direction.

"Never," he answers, eyes travelling up my body to my pissed off face.

"Well you damn well fuckin' act like it you son of a bitch! I bet you'd rather be in bed with Mario than-!" My rant is interrupted by a tongue being shoved down my throat as Matt kisses me roughly. I kiss back, previous irritation forgotten as he grabs my ass.

"Better, baby?" He smirks.

"Oh god, Mattie, just fuck me already!"

"Of course, right after I have a smoke"

_**AN: Hope you liked the chapter! ^-^ More should be coming soon! :)**_

_**Thanks to missbookworm838 and Stormygio for reviewing! You guys rock! :D**_

_**Review? :3**_


End file.
